User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Bakugan: Defenders of Electrixia: Episode 1: The First Threat
(The scene is at the park. Kids playing, brawling, etc) Infinity: (walking in the park) (Sighs) I'm REALLY bored. Rainbow: (Pops out of Infinity's pocket) Hmmm.. What about we brawl some kids? Infinity: Heh. That'll be too easy! (Infinity sees a group a kids winning a brawl) Kids(That lost): Awwww... We lost.. Kids(That won): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What about you guys come back when you actually have skills. Kids(That lost): You guys will be beat one day. ONE DAY!!! (They run off) Infinity: Hey, you guys wanna brawl? Kids: Hmmm.. You're Infinity, right? Infinity: ...Let's not get stupid here. Kids: Stupid? (They all laugh) We're not stupid, we are..(They strike poses) Rainbow: 100% LAMES! Kids: -_- No. Infinity: What about.. We shut up and brawl. I'll take you all on at once. Kids: Great with us. Infinity: Great ready.. GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL, GO RAINBOW! Rainbow: (Strikes a pose) Prepare for y'all sipy cups.. Pyrus kid: I'll go first. BAKUGAN BRAWL! STAND, PYRUS COREDEM! P.Coredem: (Stands) I have to brawl this little girl? This will be easy.. Rainbow: -_- I'M NOT LITTLE!!!! Pyrus Kid: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! FLAME PUNCH!!! P.Coredem: (Hand turns into flames and punches Rainbow) Infinity: HAOS ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! LIGHTSPEED!!! Rainbow: (Body lights up and dodges the attack) Pyrus Kid: O_O" Infinity: Surprised! Shouldn't be.. DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! DARK SHADE PLUS SKY STRIKER!!! (The area goes dark) P.Coredem: I can't see! Infinity: Exactly. Rainbow: (Throws P.Coredem in the air, slashes him while his in the air, body grows a green color with lightning surrounding it, grabs him, and slams him into the ground) P.Coredem: GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (Returns to ball form) Pyrus Kid life force 10%. The other kids: O_O" Infinity: Didn't even open the gate card.. (Catches Rainbow) Rainbow: That was too easy! Who's little now? Pyrus Kid: Grr... GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! P.Coredem: Time for revenge. Aquos Kid: BRAWL BRAWL!!! GO AQUOS NASTIX!!! Haos Kid: BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!!! GO HAOS AKWIMOS!!!!!!!!!! Subterra Kid: BAKUGAN BRAWL!! GO SUBTERRA PHOSPHOS!!!! Infinity: o.o Four on one... This will be interesting.. BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!! GO RAINBOW!!! Rainbow: Lets go, toddlers. Subterra Kid: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! GROUND BREAKER!!!!! S.Phos: (Sends blasts to the ground, which breaks it) Rainbow: Hm? P.Cordem: FIRE SHOT!!!!!! (Sends a blast of fire in the cracks) Rainbow: Well, if you don't wanna attack me, I will. Infinity: (Puts to ability cards in both hands) DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! LIGHT BLAST PLUS, FUSION ABILITY, POWER UP!!! Rainbow: EAT THIS!!!! (Charges up a blast and blasts at the enemy) Aquos Kid: ABILITY ACTIVATE! BUBBLE BARRIER!!! A.Nastix: (Creates a barrier of bubbles and it protects the teamates and reflects the blast) Rainbow: (Gets hit) ...That's the only shot you will- Haos Kid: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! SHOCK CLAW!!!!! H.Akwinos: (Slashes Rainbow) Rainbow: O_O" I...Can't...Move.. Pyrus Kid: NOW!!!!!!!!! (The cracks in the ground grows bigger and shots up flames) Infinity: I hope that doesn't get near Rainbow.. (The flames shoot up high inthe sky) Infinity: Spoke too soon. Aquos Kid: ABILITY ACTIVATE! TRAP BUBBLE!!! A.Nastix: (Traps Rainbow in a bubble) Aquos Kid: NOW! Haos Kid: Got ya. ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! SHINING SLASHER!!!! H.Akwimos: (Slashes the bubble which explodes) Rainbow: (Falls to the ground and gains mobility again) Ok. YOu're finished.. Infinity: TRIPLE ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! SUPER FLARE BALL, SHINING BALL, AND FLARE SHOT!!!! Rainbow: TAKE THIS!!!! (Fires a fire ball and a shining ball of light, fuse them together and spews fire from mouth to shoot it at the enemy) Pyrus Kid: GATE CARD OPEN!!!!!!! REFLECTION!!!!!!!! (The attack was reflected back) Rainbow: O_O" OH NOES! (Flies up to dodge) (The attack follows and hits Rainbow) Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-(Returns to ball form) Infinity's life force 30%. Infinity: Mayn..(Catches Rainbow) (The kids catches their Bakugan) All the Kid: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH. THAT WAS TOO EA- Infinity: SHUT UP! GATE CARD SET!!!!!!!!! All: BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!!!! (Scene changes into space) ???: Set aim to that shopping mall. (Two blasters come out of nowhere and aims) ???: Ready...Aim...FIRE!!!!!!! (The blasters blast) ???: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA. Electrixia well be getting a sweat surprise later. (More evil laughter) (The scene changes to a shopping mall) Diamond: Hmmm.. What should I cook when i get home.. Ziperator: I dunno. Nor care since I don't eat this planet's food. Diamond: ... (Sigh) Whatever. (Looks out outside) ...Is the Sun getting closer? Ziperator: Hm? (Looks) O_O" THAT'S NOT THE SUN!!!! Diamond: O_O" (The blasts hits the mall. The building leans to the right, almost falling. Screams and cries can be ehard and some people are falling out of the building) Diamond: NOOOOO. (Creates a ball of light and throws it at the ground. It creates a platform which safely catches the people that falls) Ziperator: That was close.. Now.. time to evacuate the people. Diamond: Right I call for backup. (Presses a button on Bakumeter) I NEED BACKUP AT THE SHOPPING MALL! I REPEAT BACKUP! (Scene changes to the brawl) Infinity: Hm? (Answers) Backup? At the mall? ...This better not be another fashion emergency. Diamond: IT'S NOT! THIS IS SERIOUS! I NEED HELP EVACUATING THE PEOPLE! TWO BLASTS HIT BOTH SIDES OF THE BUILDING! IT'S LEANING. Infinity: Eh. I'm busy. Diamond: DOING!??!!? Infinity: I'm in a brawl! Diamond: (FACEPALM) Idiot. Infinity: Ok.. I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible. Diamond: Ok. (Scene changes to a house) Mariah: Hm? (Answers) Backup? Hmmm.. I'll be there. Diamond: Thank you! :D (Turns around and Mariah is already there) Mariah: Now... Let me handle this.. (Creates wind that surrounds the building. People gets forced in the current and lands safely on the ground) Diamond: Is that all of them? Mariah: Doubt it. Some might resist. (Scene cahnges back to the brawl) (Rainbow is being blasted down from the sky) Rainbow: Grr.. The kids: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA. THIS IS TOO EASY!!!! Now.. We'll finish you. Infinity: Oh really. Guess what. We have been holding back. The Kids: O_O" WHAT?!!?!? Infinity: Yup. Now.. ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! REFLECTOR!!! Rainbow: (Reflects the blasts) The Kids: (Dazzled face) Infinity: Now.. COMBINATION ABILITY OF PYRUS HAOS AND DARKUS!! FLARELIGHT BLAST NEBULA DARK!!!!!! Rainbow: EAT THIS!!!!!! (Glows muitl-colors and slashes all the Bakugan. Then, flies up high, creating a ball of Pyrus, Darkus and Haos and fires at the Bakugan) Kids: O_O"" NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON Bakugan: O_O" NONONONONONONONONON-(Gets hit and a big explosion happens) All life forces 0% BISHES!!!! Infinity: THAT'S HOW I ROLL!!!!!!!! Rainbow: Now the toddlers can go home to mommy and cry. Wahhhwahhhwahh... Kids: NOOOOO.. WE LOST. (They run off, crying) Infinity: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ha. Good job, Rainbow. Rainbow: (Silent) Infinity: Something wrong? Rainbow: (Comes back down) There's a disturbance... (Scene changes back into space) ???: oooh. It's Infinity and Rainbow. Let's attack them.. ???: NO. I will. (Aims blaster there and fires) (Scene changes back to the mall) Mariah: I think that's all. Diamond: (Here's crying) Is that you, Ziperator? Ziperator: NO! Mariah: (Tries not to laugh) Diamond: It's a little boy! (Goes to him) What's wrong? Little boy: I'm scared and lost. My mom's already down there. Diamond: Ok. I'll help you get down. (Then, two blasts hit the building. The building leans even more) Mariah: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Diamond: Right. You go and I got the boy. (Grabs him and gets near a window) Mariah: We're going to jump? Diamond: Yes. Hopefully my platform will catch us. (The platform disappears) Diamond: ...F**K!!!!! Little Boy: What does that word mean? Mariah: Well, F**k means.. Diamond: MARIAH! Mariah: Riiiight.. (more blasts hit the building) Diamond: WE AHVE TO JUMP! (Moves back and runs at the window, breaking it) Mariah: (Does the same) (Glass shatter as the girls jump off the building) Diamond: THIS JMUP IS HIGH.. Mariah: 20ft high to be exact.. Diamond: ... Enough with the facts. Mariah: Fine. But, we have to land faster. The building is going to fall on us and the people! Diamond: BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!! STAND HAOS ZIPERATOR!!!! Ziperator: RAHH!!!! (Grabs the building and throws it into space) Diamond: ...That wasn't... the objective but... I guess It was ok. Mariah: ... Ziperator: Oh well They'll build another one. (The girls sucessfully land) Mom: SON!!!! OH (Hugs him) Little Boy: MOMMY!!!! Mom: Thank you, girls. How could I ever repay you. Mariah: Oh, you don't have to. Diamond: The safetly of your son is what's important. Mom: But I have to repay you.. Mariah: (Crazed look) You can repay by leaving.. Mom: ...How rude.. (Storms off with her son) Mariah: ...I'm serious. EVERYBODY LEAVE.. THE ENEMY IS HERE. Croud from the mall: O_O" (Runs ans screams) Diamond: Enemy? Mariah: Behind us. Diamond: (Turns around) O_O" (Scene changes back to the park) Rainbow: (Wing flap) It's and he is getting closer.. Infinity: It and he? Rainbow: Can't Identify them. O_O" (Moves out of the way) (A blast hits the ground) Infinity: WHOA!!! (Lands in the fountain) Rainbow: (Turns around) OK. Who' the.. O_O" It's you.. Infinity: (Spits out water) It's who? ???: You don't remember? Pity.. Infinity: (Gets out of the fountain) I Guess we meet again, b*tch. To be continued. Category:Blog posts